Angello Faber (Anglo-Saxon)
Angello is a fan made character for the anime Hetalia. He is usually referred to as Anglo, and represents the Anglo-Saxon time period of England. Attributes Appearance He has silvery hair tied in a ponytail and wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He dresses similarly to Canada, wearing a heavy tan fur-lined winter coat however he sometimes wears a pale blue version of it and both do not have pockets on the outside. He has two leather straps that hold the sides together and two more that hold his coat open. Underneath he wears a turtleneck like shirt that is usually dark blue, off white, brown or black. When wielding a weapon or in the cold he wears short black gloves that only cover up to his palm. Every other time, he is barehanded. His left sleeve is actually a slip and is usually black or dark brown. He wears blue or tan jeans and brown winter boots with more leather straps. He wears a blindfold to prevent casting illusions on others. On his left arm are tattoos of his familiars that he himself created. In order from his shoulder to his hand, his familiars are: deer/stag, phoenix, tiger, fox, bear, and wolf. Wherever he goes, there is always a familiar either in his hands of near him. The most commonly seen is a younger version of his wolf familiar. Only China still remembers Anglo when he was a child. From his account, his hair was much shorter, though it was still rather long, reaching the middle of his back. He had crystalline blue eyes, which have now turned more purple with his new ability to cast illusions upon eye contact. He wore a light grey fur-lined cloak with a pale blue tunic underneath. He would usually have leather straps or ragged cloth wrapped around his feet. Personality and Interests To the older nations he is an old and reliable friend with quite a bit of combat experience. To the younger nations, he is a grandfather like figure. He is kind, faithful and always manages to lighten the mood while still giving off an air of authority. He has a childish side to him that usually only comes out when near the older nations. Anglo has a very adventurous nature to him. He enjoys tea and sweets. He prefer colder areas, but this does not stop him from traveling to warmer climates to visit other nations. While gentle a majority of the time, he can show a rather scary sadistic side when in the face of an enemy. This side of him only grows when his friends are in danger. When stressed or angered, he expertly hides it till he gets the chance to vent. His hobbies include, reading, playing music, napping, farming and blacksmithing. For some reason, he figured out how to pick locks and claims that it was just a spout of boredom. He is a very skilled archer and taught Canada how to use one in combat. He crafted his own sword-bow, which only he can use with ease. He used to wield a short sword, but he lost it after a battle and always forgets to forge another one. Anglo has wielded all kinds of weapons, but his personal favorites are knives, needles, bow and arrow, swords, spears, and halberds. He refuses to use guns, though he does admit that they are much more powerful, he prefers the grace and beauty of swordsmanship. Though he can use magic, he doesn't use it for direct attacks. Anglo uses ice based magic, but while he does have control over fire magic, he has only used it as more of a scare tactic that not. He is surprisingly flexible and agile in his old age, and credits his strength to his constant training. This however, does not mean that he is free from back and hip pain. He has experience fighting barehanded, but he can no longer fight that way, due to his old joints. His skill with swords has rumored to allow him to deflect bullets and cut the thickest steel. Despite the military advantage he would pose, he is always neutral and is sometimes seen watching the fights from the sidelines with a cup of tea or in more modern times a bag of popcorn. After the wars are over, he does his best to help the nations rebuild. When he makes eye contact with someone, he will unwillingly cast an illusion on that person, causing them pain,temporary paralization, and slight memory issues which always fixes itself after a few minutes. He isn't sure when he gained this ability, but assumes it to be recent when he was practicing his illusion magic. He theorized that he may have faced a mirror or some reflective surface while drawing a rune for illusion typed magic and it was reflected into his eyes, thus effectively "carving" the rune onto his eyes. He has tried to remove the rune, but he only succeeded in casting an illusion on himself when he was looking into a mirror to guide his magic. He now wears a blindfold for the protection of others. Many assume him to be blind because of this, but he actually has perfect vision. The topic makes him depressed at the fact that he can no longer see his friends, but they understand his situation. The older nations happily assist him when he needs them. He uses his familiars to guide him in walking about, though England insists that he personally guide him from place to place. Anglo usually takes naps in England's garden or lives with Japan, Canada, or Russia. Every nation takes turns housing Anglo in their homes, much to his protest of not wanting to be a bother. Chessverse In the Chessverse AU, Anglo is the second Bishop (White). HetaOni During the HetaOni event, he appeared just in time to save America, England, and Italy using his phoenix familiar to push back Steve, interrupting what could have been a fatal attack. He revealed to Italy that no matter what happened he would never get hurt, hinting that he can create and sent a solid illusion of himself to aid them. Unfortunately, Steve destroyed the illusion after a few days and Anglo was unable to create another one because the Steves now knew of his ability. Though he only appeared in the current time loop, he acted as if he was familiar with the previous loops. He said: "So this is where my little nations have been vanishing from. And you are the being responsible, ja? Let this old man show you the error of your ways!" 2P Anglo has actually met just about all the 2Ps and his own in a freak accident (caused by England). His 2P has black hair the same length but tied into a straight braid in the back. His clothes are virtually the same but color changed to black or dark red. Instead of winter boots, he wears military boots with leather straps going from top to about the ankles. Damon, Anglo's 2P human name, prefers warmer climates and is not afraid of casting an illusion on others, never covering his eyes with a blindfold like Anglo. Damon is always strict and serious and despises seeing his 1P act childish. While Anglo refuses to use guns, Damon prefers to use guns and knives to battle than swords and bows. Damon uses his ice magic to create never ending blizzards to force rebellious countries into submission and often freezes other countries if they speak out of turn at World Meetings or simply get on his nerves. All of Damon's familiars fear him unlike Anglo's who love him. The one thing that Anglo and Damon share is their dislike of smoking. While Anglo would just leave a room full of smokers, Damon stays and the smokers would have to leave or lose their heads. For simplicity sake, at World Meetings, when Damon enters the room, all the cigarets go out. 2P/2P Relationships Anglo does not want anything to do with the 2Ps besides 2P Italy. However his 2P seems to have a smaller group of associates than he does. America-''' America and Damon hate each other, but Damon easily proves that he is no old geezer when America begins to rebel. 'Canada-' Damon is always Canada's ally and Canada is the same. Though disappointed that Canada refused to learn knifework from him, he is still very pleased with how the nation grew up to be so strong. 'China-' Damon refuses to speak or do business with China ever since the Opium event. In a time before the Opium wars, Damon and China were actually rather close. 'England-' While Anglo is rather proud of how his England grew up, Damon shows obvious distaste for both versions. Damon admits that England's skills with poison is are useful, however he always reminds Oliver of how he had to drill knifework into him. Oliver is reluctant to say it but he fears his father more than the other countries, however is glad for his guidance when he gives it. Damon never comes to visit his son, so England only ever meets his father at World Meetings. 'Germany-' Damon prefers to be with Germany than his own son majority of the time, actually siding with the Axis more than the Allies like Anglo did. 'Italy-' Damon loves Italy and so forth the other way around. With no regrets, Damon has mentioned that he wished that Italy was his son and not England. Italy is one of the two people that houses Damon. 'Japan-' Damon and Japan are the best of friends even though neither one will ever say that. Many times they will meet to share torture methods together. Japan is the other person that houses Damon. 'Romano-' While forever annoyed with Romano's wimpy appearance, Damon is the only one that has the patience to wait for him to kill someone and see the true value he holds. Even Italy cannot wait long enough to see the show, but has come to recognize his abilities thanks to Damon's consistent nature. Romano loves Damon and has outright stated that he is the only one that he would never poison. 'Prussia-' Damon and Prussia get along well. In fact all three brothers get along well. The only time the two fight is when they debate who raised Germany better for bickering sake, even though they both agree that they both raised him equally well. '''Relationships All the nations give him his due respect due to his seniority and experience. However some nations are a bit closer to him than others. America Anglo's usual abundance of patience seems to drain a bit quicker when dealing with America. He often came by to help England raise America, but seemed to lean towards raising Canada more. America's declaration for independence was a shock, but in truth Anglo did see it coming eventually just not so soon. Every time Anglo came over to visit, America would always have some new advancement to show him. Needless to say, Anglo eventually stopped visiting for a while in order to coup with America's rapid growth. Once Anglo accidentally cast an illusion on him when America tried to get his attention by pulling his book away from him when he was reading. Thankfully America didn't hold it against him, since he didn't know of Anglo's issue before hand. Ancient Rome Anglo only caught a glimpse of the now late empire since he practically abandoned him soon after his birth. But he was granted a once in the lifetime chance of being visited by Rome's ghost. Visited being put lightly, as Ancient Rome actually just barged into his room at night while Anglo was visiting Italy. They talked for a bit, but eventually Ancient Rome just left the room and disappeared as sporadically as he appeared. Anglo still doesn't know what to think of him to this day. He summed him up as an ok guy. Since Ancient Rome was only ghost, Anglo could actually see him without accidentally casting an illusion on him. However, Rome did mention saying he felt a tingling sensation when he looked at him and slightly dizzy. Austria Austria was one of the first people to house Anglo in his home, much to the latter's surprise. Austria has a hidden admiration of the old, once nation. To this day, he still will not say it out loud, but will often hint towards it. Before Anglo gained the ability to cast illusions by eye contact, he used to try and get Austria into shape per request. Austria stuck to his training for some time, but eventually he neglected his training after Anglo left to live with someone else. Needless to say, Anglo saw it coming, but wanted to see how far he would go regardless. They meet every now and then to drink tea and talk. Anglo missed his chance to see Chibitalia under Austria's control, but did get sent drawings from Hungary. Belarus Every visit to Russia means a visits from Belarus. Anglo tends to be the usual wall between the two for Russia's sake. Anglo actually taught Belarus how to fight with knives, but she denies that he had anything to do with it when asked, claiming it to be her natural talent. Inwardly though, she is deeply grateful for his training. Canada Canada refers to Anglo as a grandfather figure much more often than other nations to the point of calling him grandpa in public. Anglo lives with Canada much more often than with other nations. He is much closer to him than his brother. Not once has Anglo not noticed him or mistaken him for his brother. His wolf familiar and Kumajirou get along rather well. Despite England and France's objections, Anglo decided to teach Canada how to use a bow while he was still young. China Even old Anglo is younger than his friend China by at least 1000 years. They often meet together and discuss more serious topics "ones only the old would muse about". China seems to be Anglo's favorite of the older nations, as they are a bit closer in age and thinking habits. One of these topics, accidentally heard by a baby Hong Kong, include wondering if the world will ever get along with one another. When at China's home, the familiar that guides Anglo around is his bear familiar, altered slightly to look like a panda. England Anglo is England's superior, as he is the representation of the Anglo-Saxon period before the area became known as Britain. Their relationship wavers between father/son and big brother/little brother. England would always say that their relationship is strictly big brother/little brother, but when alone (or drunk) he will refer to Anglo as a father. Anglo is most likely the one who helped England cope with the events of the Revolutionary War. While Anglo cannot see magical creatures, he can use magic like England. Anglo's magic element is ice and England's magic element is more lightning based. When England was young, he would often runaway, possibly inheriting his rebellious and slightly adventurous nature from Anglo. Anglo manages to avoid England's cooking and shows a slightly scary strict side to him when England insists on helping in the kitchen, using England's human name to emphasize his point. Thus every time Anglo comes to stay over, England realizes that it means that he will no longer cook for the stay's duration. England was the first to discover Anglo's predicament of casting illusions and has since limited his actions and always gets after Anglo for going places without him. When Anglo begs to go to a World Meeting with him, England jokes that in order for him to get Anglo past the stairs would be to carry him bridal style. Regardless, they both went to the meeting and surprisingly managed to get their on time. A ramp has now been installed outside and an elevator inside in case Anglo decides to come to another meeting. He tries his best to stop as many fights between him and France, but most of the time they just tune him out and he ends up sitting on the sidelines in disappointment. France Anglo often scolds France when he is flirting with others or when he is picking fights with England. The only time Anglo didn't seem annoyed with France was when he lost Joan of Arc. At that time all past grudges seemed to melt away. France housed Anglo a few times and has a slight admiration to the old nation. The age old question that France always wonders is how come Anglo is still around even though there are no more Anglo-Saxons? To this, even Anglo has no answer. Germania Anglo is one of Germania's grandsons, though Germania referred to Anglo as a son. Anglo would always hear his grandfather muttering about Ancient Rome and always wondered what type of person this Rome was like. He never got the chance as when Germania came back from his last war, he claimed "The mighty Rome is no more". When Germania visits Anglo in a dream, Germania says that he is proud of Anglo's reign and wished he had given more of his talents to him. The next day, Anglo calls the dream a bad omen and shrugs it off as if it never happens.Thankfully nothing bad happened, as his land had already been renamed as England. Germany Anglo is the oldest brother in relation to Prussia and Germany. When Germany was still a child, Prussia and Anglo would take turns taking care of him. However since Anglo tended to spoil Germany, he leaned more towards Anglo than Prussia. In modern times, all three would hang out at their local pub, though Anglo would not drink a drop of beer. When looking at Anglo and Germany now, it is hard to tell that they are brothers, but during Germany's child years, it was much easier, as both of their eyes were a very similar shade of blue. Holy Roman Empire When Anglo received word from a slightly older Chibitalia that HRE still hadn't returned from the war despite it being over, he promised to bring him back. However, after searching for 100 years Anglo reluctantly decided to return to Italy to tell him the bad news, only to be horrified by the short answer of "Who?". Anglo considered HRE to be like a little brother and his disappearance hit him hard. After another 100 years, Anglo eventually told himself that HRE was still out there, just .... busy. Italy Though not related to him at all, Italy always seems to refer to Anglo as "Grandpa Anglo". Shortly after leaving Austria's house, Italy told Anglo that HRE was missing. Determined to find his little brother and ease little Italy's mind, he promised to find HRE and bring him back. However, after years of waiting and France telling him to forget about HRE to erase his worry, Italy forgot about HRE and Anglo's promise. In more modern times, Italy pesters Anglo to visit more often and has made a "do not touch" zone where Anglo's room is so it never gets filled with clutter. No one has told Italy the reason why Anglo is blindfolded, but he deemed it a touchy subject and never mentions it. Japan Japan and Anglo have officially bonded over old pains and food. Japan is one of Anglo's favorites among the older nations. When Japan betrayed China, Anglo was the go between and tried his best to mend both party's wounds. Japan was the second person who volunteered to house Anglo. Prussia Prussia is the second oldest in relation to Anglo and Germany, but he certainly does not act it. Unlike Germany, it is a bit easier to tell that Anglo and Prussia are brothers as Anglo's hair is almost as white as Prussia's though he has a more blonde tint to it and Anglo has a more blue tint. When Prussia was born, Anglo actually didn't know that he existed till he was attacked by said brother. Anglo's presence give Prussia hope in his continuing existence. Russia Anglo and Russia get along rather well.Since Anglo has no land to be taken away from him, Russia's "become one with me" just comes off as being cute than a threat. Russia surprised everyone and was the third person to volunteer to house the once nation. In all honesty, Anglo prefers to be at Russia's house than at others, due to the cold climate and his preference of the cold. Only Anglo seems to know from experience what Russia deals with with his sister Belarus. Russia secretly really likes Anglo as he is the first one to be his constant friend. While with Russia, Anglo is able to go about without his blindfold as Russia is somehow able to be unaffected by his illusions, however due to the random appearances of his sister, Anglo keeps the blindfold on. South Italy/Romano Despite being of Germanic blood and a relation of Germany himself, Anglo doesn't seem to strike a nerve at all with Romano. In fact, by Romano's very words, Anglo is "the only German I don't want to murder outright". When Italy volunteered to house Anglo, Romano, to everyone's surprised, backed his brother up on the offer. Once when Anglo and Romano were alone, Romano mumbles that he was once part of the Assassin's Brotherhood and was shocked when America made a game rather accurate to the acts of the Assassin's. "It was as if, the game was made from the descendants of the assassins." Anglo reveals that he too was once in the Brotherhood branch in Britain and tried to get England into it as well. Since both of their Brotherhoods disbanded, they both would meet to reminisce of the good old days. 2P Italy 2P Italy was the only 2P that Anglo didn't mind being in the company of. Despite his murderous nature, Anglo enjoys his presence not to mention that 2P Italy actually really likes Anglo and like his 1P self refers to Anglo as "Grandpa Anglo". Their bond has gotten to the point of 2P Italy being rather possessive of Anglo and slightly depressed when he is not around. Trivia ~Anglo's last name, Faber, means "smith" in German. This refers to Anglo's love for blacksmithing. Angello is actually an Italian name meaning "angel" though it is usually spelt with one 'l'. As to why Anglo has an Italian name even though he doesn't have a lick of Italian in him, Anglo reveals that he was named something else, but when Ancient Rome ruled over him, he changed Anglo's name to Angello. No one knows what Anglo original name was or why Ancient Rome renamed Anglo. Thus Anglo's full name means "angel smith". ~Anglo's 2P name is Damon Faber. Damon means "demon" in German. Thus Damon's full name means "demon smith". ~Every now and then a nation can catch him muttering about an unnamed dragon companion his used to have. Apparently, they used to travel and fight together frequently, but one battle (the same one where he lost his sword) the dragon failed to heed his friend's call and never appeared since. Anglo swears that dragon is still alive somewhere and looks forward to meeting him again. He refers to the dragon as "Old Snow Scales", perhaps hinting towards the dragon's appearance or maybe the dragon's abilities. When asked why he couldn't just make a familiar that looked like the dragon, Anglo huffed and said that it was rude and that "it just wouldn't be the same". ~While Anglo is not technically German, he was founded from Germanic tribes so he has a hint of German blood in him. This pulls him in as a technical blood relation to Germany and Prussia. ~Anglo is the second tallest of the nations, being only one inch shorter than Russia. ~The family tree of Anglo is a bit tricky, but it basically sums up as such: * Germania- Anglo's father/grandfather, made the Germanic tribes that would make up the Anglo-Saxons (Anglo is born) * Ancient Rome- Anglo's guardian, ruled over Anglo till he left for Rome * Prussia- Anglo's first brother * HRE- Anglo's second brother, current whereabouts unknown * Germany- Anglo's third brother * England- Anglo's son ~Since Anglo's people are no longer Anglo-Saxons, technically Anglo should no longer exists. However, Anglo theorized that since his people more so renamed themselves in comparison to being conquered, the British are still technically Anglo-Saxons and thus are technically his people as well. Anglo's continued existence gives Prussia hope as he is dealing with the same issue. ~Anglo's last name is currently in debate by both England and Germany. Since Anglo is England's father, his last name should be Kirkland. However since he is also related to Germany and Prussia, his last should be Beilschmidt. England has shown to be even more agitated by the issue of his father's name since Anglo does not have a British name to begin with. In order to appease both parties, Anglo deemed his full name to be Angello Saxon Kirkland Beilschmidt Faber. So far it has worked. ...So far...